


Instant Mother

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Based on The Bachelor Mother, F/M, also follows canon but with a few small changes, it's an old movie I saw on TV and thought it would make a great fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Magician's apprentice Ramona suddenly becomes a mother in a single day. How does she balance instant motherhood and solving a royal murder?





	1. Life Hands Her Too Many Lemons

It was a cool Vesuvian evening. Ramona walked down a cobblestone street, on her way back from shopping at the market. The sun was setting, creating long shadows over the street. Movement within these shadows caught her eye. A woman, face covered by a shawl left a baby on a doorstep and vanished into the alley. Ramona frowned. Despite the city slowly rebuilding, some families still couldn't provide for their children. An orphanage was built, to keep the children off the streets, but now it was packed. 

And that stoop looked way too small for a baby to lay on it. What if the poor thing rolled off before someone found it? Ramona decided to pick the baby up and knock on the door until it could be handed off to someone inside. She made her way across the street and lifted the baby in her arms. It was a cute little thing, with rosy cheeks and a squishy face. How poor could a family be to give up this sweet baby? 

Ramona shook her head. She wasn't exactly in a position to care for a baby herself. Best to hand them over before she got attached. She knocked on the door and waited. An older woman answered the door. 

"Yes? Can I help you?" The woman questioned. 

"This baby was left on your doorstep." Ramona answered, handing them over. "I thought it was best to make sure they were handed over to an actual person, rather than hope they were found before morning." Ramona turned to leave, but she hardly took two steps before she was called back. 

"Now wait just one minute!" The woman exclaimed. "How could you just give up your precious baby when you know the orphanage is practically spilling over with abandoned children?" 

"My-? No, you misunderstood. That's not my baby. A woman came by and dropped them here. I was just making sure they were found and taken care of." Ramona explained, but the older woman was not having it. 

"A likely story. What did this woman look like, then?"

"Well, I don't know. Her face was obscured by a shawl." Ramona replied. 

"Well, isn't that convenient?" The woman shook her head. "What a shame. A young mother refuses to take care of her child. How could anyone be so heartless?" Ramona's temper began to boil over. This was getting ridiculous. It was late and she had yet to make her and Asra's dinner. She just wanted to return home. 

"I told you already! That's not my baby! Just take them and let me move on with my life!" Ramona took her leave, running down the street so the woman couldn't follow. 

Once home, she got to work cooking dinner. 

"Long day?" Asra asked. 

"You have no idea. Some crazy lady thought I left a baby on a doorstep." Ramona answered. Asra laughed. 

"Did you?" Asra teased. He got a glare in return. "I'm kidding. No pun intended." Ramona rolled her eyes and focused on finishing dinner. 

After that day, life seemed to throw everything it had at Ramona. Asra left again, the Countess of Vesuvia recruited her to search for her late husband's killer, and said alleged killer broke into her shop. Between all that, Ramona wasn't prepared for the biggest surprise yet. 

It was before the announcement of the masquerade. Ramona returned to the shop to make sure everything was still standing. She was a bit on edge after Dr. Jules broke in. She didn't know what he was after, but she wanted to be sure her shop was safe. Upon arrival, she hadn't realized the door was already unlocked until she ran face first into someone's chest. 

"Dr. Jules?" Ramona pushed him backwards into the shop and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here? Why do you keep breaking in?"

"I wanted to apologize. I wouldn't have ever broken in if I knew you had a child." Ramona's eyes grew wide. 

"A what now?" Dr. Jules pointed behind himself with his thumb. Ramona peered around him to see a crib with the baby from the other day sleeping peacefully inside. Beside it was a stack of boxes, labeled "Diapers", "Clothing", and "Toys". 

"A woman came by and dropped these things off. I couldn't let her see me, so I called down from upstairs and told her to leave everything here. She left this, too." He handed her a letter left on the counter. 

"And you let her in?!" Ramona snatched the letter from him and read over it. 

/To the young mother,  
I realized the reason you abandoned your baby was because of a lack of supplies to properly care for your baby. I gave you some donations from the city so you can keep your precious bundle of joy.  
Happy mothering!/

Ramona pinched the bridge of her nose. This lady was delusional. Not only that, but Devorak let her into her shop! She took a calming breath. Then another. What was she going to do? She couldn't take care of this baby, but she really didn't want to deal with that delusional woman again. 

Meanwhile, Dr. Jules was trying to escape the awkward situation when the door opened. 

"Ramona! Is everything - Ilya?" Ramona and... Ilya? froze when Portia announced her presence. Ramona stood in front of the crib, not wanting more people to know about this confusing situation, but Portia's focus was all on the tall doctor standing between them. Ramona watched as Portia teared up at the sight of someone who she not only apparently knew, but hadn't seen in years. Portia excused herself, dragging the doctor out by the ear. The shop door closed and she was left in silence once more. Well, for about two seconds. 

The baby started fussing, roused by all the commotion. Ramona picked the baby up and tried to calm them down. She really didn't have much experience with babies, but she'd see plenty of parents around the market with their children. She tried to remember what they did to calm fussing children, but whatever she tried didn't work. The baby just cried more. 

Ramona figured they might be hungry, so she searched the kitchen for something to make really quick. She found ingredients for rice pudding and figured that was soft enough for a baby. It was difficult to cook with only one hand, but if she tried to put the baby down for even a second, they cried louder. 

Finally, she had a batch of rice pudding. She put some in a bowl to feed the baby and stored the rest in a jar, charmed to keep for longer. The baby's supply boxes had little bowls and spoons, so Ramona used them to feed the baby. More rice pudding landed on her lap and smeared around the baby's face than they ate, but they finally stopped crying. 

After their lunch, Ramona cleaned the baby up - congrats! It's a boy! - and clothed him. Knowing she didn't have much time before she had to return to the palace, Ramona packed another bag full of things the baby might need. Baby or not, she still had a job to do. 

Ready to leave, Ramona locked the door, adding her usual protection spell, and walked back to the town square. She just caught the last bits of Portia's announcement of the masquerade when she hopped up onto the cart. Immediately, all the servants who were waiting started to coo over the baby. 

"I didn't know you had a baby, magician." Portia commented. 

"I don't." Ramona automatically commented, but backtracked a bit. "I'm... babysitting. He's my neighbor's kid." Yes, that makes more sense. 

"Awwwwww! What's his name?" 

Fuck! 

"Uhh... Ian." Yeah, totally didn't name him after the last man she saw... But no one seemed to catch on, too busy cooing over little Ian. The wagon lurched forward and began to make its way back up to the palace.


	2. Parenting Advice

Taking care of a baby was harder than Ramona thought. Ian cried a lot. She was constantly having to drop what she was doing and care for Ian, whether it was food, drink, dirty diapers, or simple attention. But the servants of the palace were very helpful. One of them taught Ramona how to tie a sling so she could have her hands free and still carry Ian close. Others would help clean his cloth diapers, even in the dead of night. 

Overall, Ramona was having a rough time. She needed help, but Asra wasn't likely to return any time soon, so Ramona went to the one person she knew who could keep a secret. With Ian in the sling, she made her way down towards the South End, hoping to find Julian. When he wasn't breaking into her shop, the only other place Ramona met him was at the Rowdy Raven. 

Fortune was finally on Ramona's side this evening. She didn't have to go far before she found Julian. He found her, honestly. He emerged from the shadows, surprised to see her. 

"Ramona? What, uh, are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Looking for you, actually." Ramona answered. 

"Has the countess finally sent you to arrest me?" he asked, only half joking. 

"Does it look like I'm equipped to arrest anyone?" Ramona asked, motioning to the baby strapped to her chest. 

"No, but you are a magician. You magician types tend to be... creative." Julian replied. "So why did you come looking for me?"

"Do you know much about babies?" 

"Why? Is he sick?" Julian looked legitimately worried. 

"No, I... I'm... It's complicated. I just..." Julian nodded, understanding it was difficult to explain. 

"Come, let's go someplace more private. If it's a long story, I'd rather not be caught by any guards." Ramona nodded and followed Julian through South End to a cozy little house with a lush garden filling the yard. 

"Give me a second." He slipped through a side window and a crashing sound could be heard inside. A moment later, the door opened, Julian looking a bit more disheveled. 

"Come on in, my dear." Julian stood aside to let Ramona walk in. She looked around the place. 

"Is this... your house?" Ramona questioned. It didn't quite fit his aesthetics and his head brushed the ceiling, even when slouching a bit. 

"Ah... No. It belongs to a friend of mine. So, tell me, what troubles you?" Julian pulled out a chair for her before sitting across the table from her. Ramona glanced down at the baby boy happily babbling to himself. 

"Well, you see, it's... him. Or maybe it's me? This... isn't my baby. He was abandoned by his mother on the orphanage doorstep, but she didn't bother knocking on the door. I didn't know if he would even be found before morning, so I pick up the baby in case he rolled off the step, and knocked on the door to hand him off to the person in charge. But she starts shaming me and saying I'm a horrible mother for abandoning him and would NOT believe me when I told her he wasn't mine. And just when I thought that was done, she goes and surprises me by not only finding out where I lived, but leaving him there!

"Now I feel like if I give him up now, I really will be heartless, but... I have no idea how to take care of a baby! If... If he was born from some one night stand, at the very least, I'd have nine months to get used to the idea of being a mother, but this... It all happened all at once! 

"And everyone we meet wants to know about him! How old is he, has he done this yet, does he look more like his father... It feels so awkward not knowing anything about him." Julian stayed quiet for a bit, processing Ramona's ranting. 

"I can imagine how tough it would be, trying to raise a child by yourself. I know from experience it takes a village to raise a child. My sister and I grew up in Nevivon. There, we had a sort of communal upbringing. And even then, Pasha and I were quite the handful." Julian chuckled at the memory. 

"So, Portia is your sister?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes. But now's not the time to dwell on me. I don't know about raising the little guy, but I can certainly help you figure out his age and what not." Julian led her to a small bedroom. 

"After you." Julian motioned for her to enter then asked she lay Ian down on the bed. Immediately, he started crying. Ramona was worried, but Julian didn't seem fazed. 

"You're alright." Julian said, soothing the baby while checking him over. "So what's the little guy's name?" Ramona blushed and looked away. 

"Ian." she replied. Julian looked at her with amusement. 

"I can't help but wonder if he's named after me or if the similarities are merely coincidence?" Julian teased. 

"They asked me what his name was and I panicked. You were the last person I saw before that and it just came out. But I didn't really have any other name to replace it and now it sort of... stuck." Julian smiled, kind of flattered. He tested how well Ian could roll over on his own, if he could crawl, if he could stand. Nodding, Julian handed Ian back to Ramona. 

"He seems to be about seven months old, though he's a bit on the small side. His mother might not have been able to feed him properly, but I think with proper nutrition, he should fill out and catch up in the weight department."

"Thank you, Julian. I -" Ramona jumped as the door opened and a voice called out into the house. 

"Ilya, you slippery boy! You trampled my snapdragons again!" 

"I'm so sorry, Mazelinka!" Julian said as he exited the bedroom. "You know I don't fit through your door." Ramona secured Ian in the sling then followed Julian out to greet their host. 

"Yes, yes. I know." Mazelinka then noticed Ramona. 

"Oh, uh... Mazelinka, this is Ramona. Ramona, this is Mazelinka." Julian introduced. 

"It's nice to meet you." Ramona smiled politely. 

"And who is the little one?" Mazelinka asked. 

"This is Ian." 

"He looks too skinny. I'll make some soup."


	3. Sleepover

Mazelinka's soup was phenomenal. Even Ian ate his fill happily until he was yawning, eyes drooping. He snuggled against Ramona's chest and began to drift off. 

"So it's that sort of soup, is it?" Julian commented. 

"What? What kind is it?" Ramona asked. 

"She makes it when I can't sleep. Even when I'm experiencing the worst insomnia, it always helps me have a good night's rest." Julian replied. 

"You both look like you can use some sleep." Mazelinka said. Ramona thanked her. She could use a good night's sleep... But where would Ian sleep? He didn't have his crib. 

After they ate, Julian led her back to the bedroom. He insisted she take the bed. He would sleep on the floor. Ramona laid Ian on the bed, between the headboard and a pillow. She laid her head against the same pillow, watching as Julian got ready for bed. He removed his shoes, his gloves, and his jacket until he was just in an open white shirt and his pants. He laid down a blanket over the wood floors and tried getting comfortable. 

"That looks uncomfortable." Ramona commented. 

"Don't worry about me. I've had worse." Julian smiled. 

"Doesn't make it any better." Ramona reached down and brushed her fingers over the blanket. A ripple of rainbow-y light spread over it before fading and suddenly it felt like Julian was laying on a firm mattress, rather than the hard floor. 

"That's a handy trick. Where did you learn that?" Julian asked. Ramona shrugged. 

"Asra, probably." 

As the soup began to work its magic, Ramona and Julian conversed softly. Eventually, her sleepiness had loosened her lips a bit more and she had to ask. 

"Julian, would you tell the truth if I asked if you really did it?" 

"Would you believe me if I told you that I don't remember?" Julian replied. "My memories from that time are lacking. I remember Asra, spending time with him... Then I was on a ship, running for my life away from Vesuvia. In the blink of an eye, the plague was over and I was wanted for murder. I knew I had to stay away, but not knowing was so much worse. How did the plague just stop? Why didn't I remember? Did I really... Did I murder the count?" Julian stared up at the ceiling. He then took a breath and tried to cover up his distress with a charming smile. 

"So sorry, my dear. I wish I could help you more." 

"No," Ramona said. "You are helping. It's quite the coincidence. Around the time of the last masquerade, you lost memories, the countess fell into a deep sleep, and I... I woke up."

"Woke up?" Julian was interested. He sat up, propped up by an elbow. 

"One day three years ago, I woke up and I was like Ian. I couldn't walk or talk and all my memories were gone. Asra had to reteach me everything. And if I try to remember, I get these... "

"Debilitating headaches? Yes, I get them, too." Julian added. 

"Nadia gets them, too. I'm starting to think we were all affected by the same thing, but what?" 

"Perhaps we should continue this in the morning? Your eyelids are drooping and I'd hate to cut into your beauty sleep." he took her hand and pecked a kiss to the knuckles. Ramona hid her blush by burying her face into the pillow. 

"Flatterer." she teased. "Goodnight, Doctor." Ramona curled up and fell asleep within minutes. Her dreams were a scramble of chasing after Ian, the lady from the orphanage chastising her all the while for being such a terrible person. Until Julian appeared out of nowhere, holding a pacified Ian. The woman had disappeared. Instead, they were in the shop. Julian played with Ian, looking so much like a loving father. The sight took her breath away. And when he looked at her... Ramona felt herself falling for him. 

Ramona found herself jerked awake. She checked on Ian and saw he was still fast asleep. That soup worked wonders for him. But then, what woke her? A whimper caught her attention and she realized it was Julian. She slipped from the bed to sit by his side. 

"Julian, its okay. You're okay. You're just having a bad dream." Ramona held his hand and ran her fingers over his cheek. With a gasp, Julian woke up. It took a second to get his bearings. 

"Ramona?"

"You were having a bad dream." 

"Sorry for waking you. It was nothing. I'm fine." Julian sounded anything but fine. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ramona asked. 

"I hardly remember it, now. Like I said, I'm fine. You can go back to sleep." 

"If it makes you feel better, I had a nightmare, too." Ramona informed him. 

"Oh. Do you, ah, want to talk about it?" Julian asked. 

"If you don't mind?" Ramona told him about her dream, avoiding the part where he appeared. He listened patiently until the end. 

"If it makes any difference, you're doing a wonderful job, my dear. A spectacular job, in fact. Most mothers stay at home, but here you are, not only taking care of a baby, but running around Vesuvia solving a murder mystery. You're going above and beyond what anyone might have expected from you."

"Thank you, Julian."

To lift the mood, Julian told her the story of the time he stole a pregnant war elephant. Halfway through, he felt her head drop against his shoulder. He smiled and held her close. She was sweet, smart, strong. Julian knew it was impossible not to feel something for her. But was he ready for an instant family? She named the boy after him! But was he worth the honor? Could he ever have something like that in his life? Or was he destined to hang for a crime he didn't remember? Julian needed to think. He lifted Ramona back onto the bed and left the room. 

Morning brought sunlight streaming through the curtains and a hungry baby wanting his morning bottle. Ramona woke at the first sounds of Ian's cries. 

"Good morning, Ian! Are you hungry? Let's change your diaper and get some breakfast in you." She changed his diaper, the soiled diaper snapped away to the laundry bin in the palace. She didn't bother changing his outfit, yet. If he was about to eat, he was just going to get messy again. 

The little house was quiet, Mazelinka and Julian were clearly not home. Ramona felt this was a big show of trust, leaving her here in their home alone. So Ramona tried to warm up a quick breakfast before leaving. She unpacked a jar of rice pudding and warmed it up on the stove. 

"You're awake." Julian commented as he returned, ducking through the doorway. 

"And you used a door for once." Ramona teased. Julian chuckled. 

"Okay, you got me. Do, uh, you need some help there?" 

"Could you take Ian? It's a little hard to stir." Julian took Ian in his arms. Ian was too tired to complain. He just laid his head against Julian, sucking his chubby little thumb. Julian sat at the table, thinking. That morning, the second he came out of the bedroom, Mazelinka had assaulted him with her wooden spoon, asking if that baby was his. He denied it, telling her he'd only met Ramona a few days ago. She accepted his answer, but then asked him if he wanted to be the boy's father. 

"I... I'm not sure. Ramona's a good woman, someone anybody would want to be with, but... I don't know if I'm parent material. What if I did kill the count? Could I dare get attached, only to leave them? What if they find her with me and execute her, too? Then Ian would be alone again..." 

"And what if you're innocent? Ilya, you raise such a fuss over small things, you couldn't possibly be a killer. If you had killed the count, you would have jumped right into those flames along with him. Keep that girl around. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Maybe she can knock some sense into you better than I ever could." 

"Hopefully not with a spoon." Julian had grinned, dodging another swipe of her spoon. 

Back in the present, he looked down at Ian. Now more awake, Ian was observing the strange man holding him. With those big blue eyes, it was easy to see how someone might think he was his. Perhaps his lineage came from someplace to the south? The further south you went, the lighter the eyes were. Usually. 

"Hello." Julian said, his voice light. "You're such a handsome boy, aren't you? I bet you make all the other babies jealous." Ramona giggled. She glanced over at Julian keeping Ian entertained. She was impressed. Whenever she tried to put him down before, he would cry. Even for a second. He wouldn't allow anyone else to carry him, but he seemed to love Julian. 

The rice pudding was warm enough now, and Ramona got to work feeding Ian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot happens!

Ramona arrived at the shop just before lunchtime. She planned on putting Ian down for a nap so she could look through Asra's books. Something had happened during that last masquerade and she had a funny feeling that magic was involved. She unlocked the door and was met with-

"Asra!" 

"Ramona! What... I wasn't gone that long, was I?" he asked, looking confusedly at the baby. Faust popped up out of Asra's shirt. 

"New friend!" she hissed. 

"No. But we do have to talk." Ramona said. 

"Want some tea?" Asra asked. Ramona nodded. 

"I'll put him down for a nap." 

Asra and Ramona sat down at the table, sipping their tea. 

"Who was that?" Asra finally asked. Ramona recounted everything that's happened the last few days, including their little sleepover. 

"As soon as I left was when you needed me the most." Asra said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Keep him, of course. I... I barely know what I'm doing, but I don't think I could take trying to give him to anyone else. I think I've grown attached to him." Ramona answered. "Julian really helped. And Ian really seems to love him." 

"Faust told me you've been spending time with him." Asra said. "Listen... Ilya isn't a good man. He's charming at first, but then he decides he's too dangerous and leaves. He's over dramatic and clingy and... Look, I just think you should be careful. He's not the kind of guy you want around the kid." 

"Asra, look... I don't know what happened between you two, but let me make my own choices, please? Julian has helped me a lot already. People can change." Ramona replied. 

"I'm sorry, you're right. I just... don't want to see you get hurt." Asra said. 

"But Julian isn't exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, he is part of it... Do you remember being at the palace during the plague?" 

"Yes, for the most part." Asra answered. 

"Do you know what happened when the count died?" Ramona asked. 

"No, I'm sorry. But... I know someone who does." Asra asked. 

"Wait, really?!" Ramona stared at him in surprise. This might be easier than she thought. 

"Yes. I could take you to see him so you can get your answers." Asra said. 

"Thank you, Asra. Think we can do this tomorrow? That way, we can be open for a few hours and I can ask Portia if she can babysit and arrange Julian to come with us." 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Asra said. 

"He deserves to know, Asra. He's been lost, searching for answers about an event he can't even remember. If anything your friend says jogs his memory, perhaps we can figure this mystery out together?" Ramona gave him her strongest puppy-eyed look. 

"Okay." Asra consented. "Okay, we'll take him along."

"Thank you. Can you open shop? I want to be able to afford to eat. And we have one more person to feed, now. I'm going to get some food for lunch. I should be back in 30 minutes." Ramona asked. Asra nodded. 

"Wait! What if the kid wakes up?" Asra asked. 

"Just carry him around. I'll be back in time to make his lunch." 

At the market, Ramona picked up a few things to make for lunch. Fresh bread from the baker, some fruits and vegetables to puree for Ian to eat tomorrow, and some more rice. She also went and bought a fresh fish for some fish tacos. On the way home, she spotted a familiar figure towering above the crowd. Ramona slipped through the crowd and grabbed Julian's sleeve to pull him into an alley. Julian's face looked surprised until he recognized Ramona. 

"Oh! Ramona. Couldn't wait to see me?" he gave his most charming grin. Ramona let out a giggle. 

"Stop that. I'm here to make sure you don't get caught. We're so close to getting answers, I don't want you to be arrested before we can get them." Ramona said. 

"Where's Junior? Is Asra back?" he asked. 

"Yes, Ian is with Asra, but before you go busting into the shop dramatically, I need you to listen. Asra said he knows someone who knows what happened that night. He's going to take us to see him tomorrow. I need you to stay at your sister's cottage tonight. We'll pick you up first thing tomorrow morning. Can you do that?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes, I can do that. Are we really going to get answers? This isn't some elaborate prank Asra set up to punish me?" Julian questioned, mostly to himself. 

"I don't know what happened for you two to dislike each other so much, but he wouldn't do that to me. All I ask is for you two to be civil tomorrow. Please?" Julian couldn't resist her puppy eyes. 

"Of course. Anything for you." Julian said. "I see you have groceries, so I'll let you get those home. See you tomorrow, my dear." 

"Be careful." Ramona replied before they split ways. 

The next morning, Ramona woke up early. She got to work packing for the day. She packed Ian's bag with a few outfits, plenty of diapers, his bottles, and the jars of pureed fruits and vegetables. Ramona found out that Ian refused to eat carrots unless the taste was hidden by something sweet. He was unusually picky for someone who tried to eat everything else he encountered. 

Next, Ramona started breakfast. It was then that Asra joined her, sleepy-eyed and hair sticking up everywhere. 

"How are you up so early? The kid woke up crying twice last night." Asra questioned. He was still exhausted. Ramona shrugged. 

"I guess I'm just a little excited for today. I would like to finally get some answers. I mean, four people with missing memories from the same time? It's suspicious! Something big happened, not just a simple murder." Ramona explained. "I just hope Nadia believes me."

"She will. She's very understanding." Asra answered. 

"Did you know her well?" Ramona asked, plating the food she'd made and joining Asra at the table. 

"We were good friends. Ilya, too. We'd spend time sitting on the veranda, sipping wine, talking all night... I almost miss that. But I feel I never fully appreciated it at the time. I was... distracted by other things." 

"Like what?" Asra just shook his head. 

"It's not important anymore. What is important is helping you find the answers you need." Asra smiled, reaching for Ramona's hand. She smiled back, squeezing his hand. 

Halfway through breakfast, Ian's cries rang through the shop. 

"I'll get him." Asra followed, watching Ramona talk to Ian. She had told him her fears, but watching her now, she was a natural. She soothed Ian until he was a sleepy lump in her arms. She gave him a bottle and he happily drained it, staring at Asra. 

"What'chu lookin' at? Is that Asra?" Ramona said, talking to Ian. "Are you excited? You get to play with Portia today!" The playful tone in her voice brought a smile to Ian's face. Ramona's face lit up at the sight. 

"Did you see that? That's the first time he smiled for me!" 

The three of them arrived at Portia's cottage bright and early. 

"Wow! Look at this garden!" Asra exclaimed, admiring the graspgourds. "Think we could grow something like this? It would be nice if we could have a little garden and not have to buy everything from the market." 

"We have a little space up on the balcony. When this is all over, we can ask Portia for some advice." Ramona agreed. 

Portia was more than happy to take Ian for the day. It seemed Julian had told her the truth of the situation, so she wasn't surprised that Ian was still with her. Ian spotted Pepi and essentially forgot his mother was leaving, in favor of trying to reach the fluffy creature. Ramona was happy he was okay, but still hesitated. She'd only had him for less than a week, but he hardly left her arms in all that time. Now, she felt odd without him. 

"He'll be fine." Julian said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Pasha knows what she's doing."

"You're right. I just..." Ramona stepped forward and pressed a kiss on Ian's forehead. 

"Be a good boy for Portia, okay?" she said. "I'll see you in a few hours." Ramona forced herself to turn around and follow Asra towards their destination, but as soon as Ian realized she was leaving him, he began to cry. Ramona spun around and frowned. Oh, she felt so guilty! 

"He'll be fine, Ramona. We need to go." Asra tugged on her elbow. 

"Are you sure we can't take him with us?" Ramona asked. 

"The forest can be dangerous. I'd rather not put him in danger if we can help it." Asra informed. 

"You're right. Let's go." The guilt didn't subside, even when they were out of hearing range of Ian's cries. Ramona felt too light, like she was missing something important. She felt Julian fall into step beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. She gave him a smile and he softly squeezed her shoulder in return. 

"Junior is going to be just fine, Ramona. Just wait, when we get back, he'll be so happy to see you. Then you can scoop him up into your arms and never let him go." Julian said, hoping it would make her feel better. 

"You're right, I just... I know I've only had Ian for less than a week, but... I already feel like he's mine, you know? At first, I was so scared to take care of something so small and delicate, but... now I can't think of anything else I'd rather do." Ramona explained. 

"I'm curious, how are you faring with the new baby, Asra?" Julian asked. 

"Yeah, you haven't exactly given me your opinion on all of this." Ramona added. 

"I'm... still surprised, I guess. It's quite the change. I'm not quite used to being woken up in the middle of the night by a crying baby." Asra replied, yawning. 

"He woke you up? Funny, he slept straight through the night when they stayed over. Maybe he just doesn't like you?"

"Julian." Ramona nudged him with her elbow. "That was all Mazelinka's soup and you know it. Speaking of, I really need to get her recipe."

"The Kid certainly knows how to cry. Probably picked it up by watching you." Asra shot back. 

"Asra!" Ramona reprimanded, but she was ignored by her companions. 

"Well, at least he was named after me. If you'd been there for her, maybe he could have been named after you. Then again, if you'd been there, she might not have been in that predicament at all." Julian replied. 

"It's not too late to change his name..." 

"Stop fighting! Both of you!" Ramona shouted. Asra and Julian froze in place, giving equal looks of shock and guilt. "Look, if you want someone to blame for all this, then blame me! I took a different route home that day. I chose to pick him up and knock on the door. But I don't regret a thing. If I hadn't, he might not have been found until morning. He might have gotten sick from an animal or hunger. If I hadn't kept him, he'd be in an overcrowded, understaffed orphanage. Who knows if he'd ever find a family? 

"Yes, Asra, wasn't there. But if he wants to leave, he can leave. I don't control his life. I don't expect him to stay and be Ian's other parent. I don't expect either of you to be. But don't you dare bring Ian or myself into your petty squabbles. He's my son, not something to use against each other. 

"So please, stop fighting. I don't care what either of you say about the other. I care about both of you. I'm here for both of you, and for Nadia. To solve this mystery, to save Julian from a wrongful hanging. And when this is all over I'm going to go home and take care of my son. If either of you want a place in our lives, you need to get over yourselves and just talk already!" Ramona's lip trembled and tears rolled down her red cheeks. Guilt laid heavy in both Asra's and Julian's chests. She was right. 

"Ramona, I'm sorry." Asra spoke first. Ramona rubbed the tears from her eyes. 

"Let's just find your friend and get this over with. I miss my baby."


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Even Julian didn't so much as utter a single word. They were nearing the hut when an unnatural screech echoed through the forest. They froze for a single second before booking it, Asra leading the way. Ramona was sure she saw something white dash through the forest in her peripheral, but she didn't dare take her eyes off Asra, in case she lost him in the forest. 

Not long after, they came upon a cozy little hut, built under the roots of an old tree. Ramona spotted multiple protection charms hung in the trees and knew they would be safe from whatever that thing was. 

"Let's get inside." Asra suggested, opening the door and letting the others in. The inside was cozy and had an aura of safety. Ramona noted it must be the myrrh. The whole hut smelled of it. Asra seemed right at home, adding a log to the fire, which had recently dwindled to glowing embers. Someone had been home recently and Ramona was sure they'd be back soon. She and Julian took a spot by the fire, patiently waiting for Asra's friend to show up. 

In an instant, the door crashed open, causing all three of them to jump. A very large man took up the entire doorway, clutching a large bundle that dripped blood. For a split second, Julian wondered if this had been an elaborate ruse cooked up by the magicians to get him killed, but then the dripping bundle whimpered. It was an enormous wolf. In the man's arms, she looked no more than a pet dog. 

"Muriel! Is that Inanna? What happened?!" Asra asked, making room by the fire. Muriel eyed the other two suspiciously before stepping forward and setting the bundle down carefully. 

"He did it. Somehow he's getting stronger." Muriel answered with a voice like thunder. 

"Lucio did this?" Asra exclaimed. 

"Wait- Lucio did this? I thought he was dead?" Ramona spoke up. 

"He's not quite dead. His spirit has been sticking around, in the form of a bipedal goat. But lately, he's been getting more corporeal. We don't know why." Asra explained. 

Normally, Julian would jump at the chance to insist that ghosts were not real, but the poor wounded wolf had his complete attention. He couldn't just stand by knowing he could take away her pain. 

"Excuse me, Muriel was it? I'm a doctor and I would like your permission to heal her." Julian asked. Muriel frowned, blocking Inanna from Julian. 

"Don't touch her."

"Please, it won't hurt her. I promise." Muriel didn't budge until a whimper from Inanna seemed to change his mind. 

"Fine." 

Julian took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. He let Inanna sniff his hand before lightly pressing them against her injury. Inanna growled, but Julian just whispered soothing words to her. A mark on the base of his throat lit up and deep scratches appeared across Julian's arm. It continued glowing, even when Julian took his hands away. Muriel inspected Inanna, checking her sides for any injuries, but it appeared Julian truly had healed her. 

Asra and Ramona stared in surprise. Julian had not held any sort of magical aura, so how had he done this? Ramona took out a rag from her bag and pressed it against Julian's arm to stop the bleeding. 

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Julian said, motioning to his mark. "I can heal any injury and in return, I bear them myself. They heal faster than they normally would, but healing others takes more energy out of me than healing my own injuries. But you should know. You're the one who gave it to me." Asra blinked at Julian. 

"No I didn't."

"See? I knew- wait, what did you say?"

"I didn't give you that mark, Ilya." Asra repeated. "A mark like that is gotten when you make a deal with one of the Arcana." 

"The Arcana? Like... The cards?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes," Asra answered. "But they're not just cards. The voice you hear when you read the cards is that Arcana giving you the messages they have for you. They each live in their own realm and some people have a stronger connection to one over the others. Like, I have a connection with the Magician. I can visit his realm as easily as dreaming. But others are difficult to reach. The Hanged Man in particular is difficult for me to connect with."

"Hold up. Does anyone else missing memories have these marks?" Ramona asked. "Do I?" 

"You don't. Muriel and I... do. Nadi as well." 

"So let me get this straight. You three, plus Nadia, made deals with one of the Arcana, but I didn't? Why am I the only one without memories or a mark?"

"I... I think we should get back to our original plan. Find out what happened the night Lucio died. Everything else can wait." Asra suggested. He was right. They were getting a bit off track. 

"Muriel, Asra said you know what happened the night Lucio died? Could you tell us?" Ramona asked. Muriel avoided her gaze, looking towards Asra seemingly for help. He sighed. 

"Yes." 

"... "

"... "

"Could you elaborate?" Ramona asked. Muriel sighed again. 

"Julian was locked in the dungeons. I was sent to get him out and take him to... /his/ rooms. When we got there, the count's room was already on fire. Julian ran in and I left." Muriel said. 

"They were already on fire? I... I didn't kill him?" Julian stood up and attempted to pace in the little space that was left with the four of them plus Inanna. "That's right! I was down there... Working on the cure... And I found it!" Julian ripped off his eye patch and turned towards the group, revealing one whole but discolored eye. Ramona reached up and brushed her fingers over the cheek bone below the crimson eye. In all honesty, she thought perhaps he'd lost it in a bar fight or on one of his crazy adventures. She never expected this. 

"I had the plague, but I found the cure! If I was unable to use it on the count, then perhaps it's still down there? Perhaps more clues from that night are down there, as well?" Julian said, excitedly. 

"Maybe searching the palace could spark your memories?" Ramona suggested. 

"It could work." Asra said. "But how are we going to get you into the palace?" Julian suggested an elaborate plan involving wigs and a fake servant's uniform. Asra suggested changing Julian's appearance using magic. 

"Why don't we just ask Nadia?" Ramona asked. "We know Julian couldn't have killed the count, so maybe if we just talk to her, she'll let us search the palace?" 

"Are you sure she'll listen?" Julian asked. 

"Asra and I can speak with her first, see what her reaction is." Ramona suggested. 

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Julian agreed. The three of them stood and began to exit the hut. 

"Thank you, Muriel. You helped us a lot. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Ramona said. She was about to leave when Muriel called her back. He reached into a jar and filled a little sachet with myrrh and other protective herbs. He gave it to Ramona. 

"My mark makes people forget me. This will help." Ramona took the sachet carefully. 

"Thank you, Muriel. I'll keep it safe." Ramona said before following her companions out. 

"Bye, Muri. I'll see you soon." Asra said before closing the door behind him. 

Ramona was so relieved when they returned to Portia's cottage. Portia was so excited to show them how Ian went down for his nap. Inside, Ian laid cuddled beside Pepi. It was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Ian seemed to have heard them because he started to stir. He started to fuss... until he opened his eyes. Upon spotting Ramona, he smiled and reached out for her. 

"Hello, my precious boy! Did you miss me?" Ramona asked, picking him up and hugging him close. Ian was all smiles and snuggles in his mother's arms. 

Portia invited them all to stay for lunch, which they happily accepted. They filled her in on what's happened so far and their plans for tomorrow. Portia replied with her day spent with Ian. Ian had gotten into plenty of trouble and Portia loved every second of it. She then offered to babysit any time they wanted. 

Lunch was absolutely delicious. It was a dish from Julian's and Portia's childhood, which Julian had claimed tasted exactly as their grandma used to make it. They then reminisced about Nevivon and growing up there and the games they'd played and the pranks they'd pulled. Ramona liked seeing Julian like this. Laughing and smiling genuinely. Before, he always exuded an aura of doom and gloom. Here, he was happy. She hoped to see more of it. 

After lunch, Asra spoke to Portia about her garden, asking for some advice. Ramona and Julian had walked off, exploring the other side of the garden. 

"Ramona, ah, I wanted to thank you. For being on my side, for helping me find answers. When I returned to Vesuvia, I thought my fate was the hangman's noose. But I needed to find answers. It was driving me crazy, not remembering. Oh, but you're missing so much more than me. I shouldn't be complaining. How do you do it?" Julian questioned. 

"Asra taught me to just let it go. As soon as I was conscious enough to question the things around me, I tried to remember what happened, but the headaches and this pain in my chest would cause me to black out. Eventually, I just learned to be present in the moment, rather than try to remember my lost memories." Ramona shifted Ian to her other hip and the boy leaned over, reaching for Julian. Julian held the boy, who focused on playing with the shiny buttons on his jacket. 

"He really likes you, you know." Ramona commented. Julian smiled and looked down at Ian gnawing on his jacket buttons. A melancholy thought seemed to have struck him and his smile faded. 

"Junior's starting to grow on me, too. But... There's something missing. Yes, we know I'm not a murderer, but there's still this feeling of guilt. If I didn't kill Lucio, then what am I guilty of?" Julian questioned. "Both you and Junior are quickly becoming very important to me. I want to be a man worthy of being in your lives, but what if we find that I've done something terrible?"

"Whatever we find, just know that it doesn't affect the way I think of you. It doesn't affect who you are now. I know nothing of my past. I could have been a mean and terrible person. For all we know, I could have killed Lucio. But I learned to stop trying to remember who I was and focus on being who I wanted to be. If you want to be a good person, then just try to be a good person. You already help so many people. I know you're already a good person." Ramona took one of Julian's hands in hers and pressed a kiss to the brand tattooed there. The gouges in his arm that he'd taken from Inanna were now nothing more than thin, scabbed-over scratches. 

Julian sighed. 

"You make me want to be selfish, Ramona." Julian said, pulling her closer. "Could I really have this? Can I be selfish with you?" They were so close, Julian's forehead pressed against hers. 

"If allowing yourself happiness is selfish, then be selfish." They closed the gap between them in a slow sweet kiss. But someone didn't approve. Ian shrieked and smacked his tiny hand against Julian's face. 

"Ow! Awww, is someone jealous?" Julian teased. "Okay, here's one for you." Julian kissed the top of Ian's head. Ramona giggled. She leaned closer to Julian, holding him close. It felt nice, being with him. Just the three of them together.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, Julian and Ramona returned to the cottage, where both Asra and Portia were looking at them with identical smiles. They probably saw them kiss, but neither of them said anything. Ramona told them to stop smiling like that and she and Asra departed for the palace. But not before Julian ran up to her and planted a goodbye kiss on her lips, pulling back quickly before Ian could push him away. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ramona." he said before disappearing into Portia's cottage. 

In the palace, they asked a passing servant where they could find Nadia. They informed them that she was in a meeting, but would be done in half an hour. So Asra suggested he show her one of his favorite places. They went into the gardens, through the maze to its center, where sat the fountain and the willow tree. Asra told her he used to sit here for hours, daydreaming. Ramona looked at the name - her name - carved into the tree and brushed it with her fingers. 

Asra gasped and clutched his chest. He looked at Ramona with a shocked face. 

"What did you do? I felt that." Ramona touched the carving again and Asra closed his eyes. A light blush formed across his cheeks. 

"This is my name. Did you do this?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes." Asra replied after a moment's hesitation. 

"Where was I when you did this?" 

"... Someplace I couldn't follow. Ramona, I... I do want you to remember, trust me. I tried to tell you everything once, but..." Asra sighed. "You went catatonic."

"I what?!"

"It was the first year, after you woke up. I told you everything you missed, but you just froze up. You didn't respond to anything I said. The only thing that brought you back was erasing your memory of me telling you."

"Have you erased any other memories?" Ramona asked. 

"No, I swear! But you've always been strong. I know that you'll get them back. I just think I'm not supposed to help." Asra said. 

"It's fine. I kind of have something else to focus on." Ramona said, adjusting her hold on Ian.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been there helping you with Ian. And I will. From now on, I'll be there for the both of you. I can even make Ian and Faust matching sweaters." The mental image of Ian and Faust in matching sweaters made Ramona's heart swell. 

"That's adorable." 

"Magicians. It's good to see you." Nadia had joined them in the garden. "You are Asra, correct? Have we met before? I feel like we've met before." Nadia frowned and pressed her fingers to her temples.

"I was in the crowd the day you arrived in Vesuvia. Perhaps you saw me then?" Asra said. 

"Perhaps. My apologies. I hear the two of you wanted to speak with me? Has there been a breakthrough in your investigation?" Asra and Ramona filled Nadia in on everything they learned so far. Nadia listened intently. 

"So you're telling me the doctor did not kill my late husband? Then who set the fire?" Nadia inquired. 

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Asra replied. "Actually, we wanted your permission to bring him into the palace to help us investigate. We're hoping something will jog his memory and we can put the pieces together."

"Very well. I, too, would like to speak with the Doctor. Will tomorrow at breakfast be good? We can eat, then investigate wherever you need." Nadia said. 

"Yes, that sounds good." Ramona replied. Ian, tired of being ignored, grunted and his little cheeks turned red. 

"Is... Is he okay?" Asra asked. 

"Yes. I think he's pooping. Excuse me." Ramona walked back towards the palace, baby-talking to her "stinky boy". 

"Motherhood suits her, don't you think?" Nadia commented once Ramona was out of earshot. 

"Yeah. It does." Asra replied, a soft smile appearing on his lips. 

"How is life with a new baby?" Nadia asked. 

"I've only been back one night. The kid cried so much last night. I didn't know something so small could be so loud."

"If the two of you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. I am more than willing to help in any way I can." Nadia said. 

"Thank you, Countess." Asra said. 

"Are you staying for dinner? I can have Portia set up a room for you to wash up? Or take a nap, if you need it?" Nadia asked. 

"Thank you, Countess, but I think I'll stay with Ramona tonight. She might need some help with the baby." Asra said. 

"Very well. I will see you two at dinner?" 

"Yes. I look forward to it."

Asra looked for Ramona when she hadn't returned to the gardens. With Portia's help, he found the room they were staying in. Inside, Ramona sat on the floor beside Ian, who was playing with some toys. The baby boy banged a wooden duck against the floor before examining it closely, then sticking it in his mouth. He looked towards Asra as he entered. Asra walked over and sat beside Ramona. They were both silent as they watched Ian play. 

Ian continued staring at Asra. No, not at him. Behind him. Asra turned and caught a white figure disappear through the wall. Asra narrowed his eyes. He'd seen the white goat-looking spirit of Lucio stalking the woods. Something about it felt sinister. He suddenly didn't feel safe leaving Ramona and Ian here by themselves. He needed to protect the room, at least. 

"I need to find something." Asra explained as he jumped up and ran from the room. He could make a few easy protection charms from plants in the garden. If he hung them around the room, they should keep Lucio away. He should probably make a couple for Nadia and Portia, as well. He spent the time until dinner making all the charms they would need. 

Just before dinner, Asra returned with the charms and hung them around the room, creating a perimeter. He might have made more than necessary, but with the baby in danger, he wasn't going to risk it. As he was tying the charms to various places around the room, he heard a giggle. Ramona was watching him with an amused look. Then Asra noticed little Ian following him around. 

Ian didn't so much crawl, as he did scoot forward on his stomach, kinda like a weird rowboat. Asra laughed and Ian smiled up at him. 

"Are trying to help?" Asra picked Ian up. He was so little! Ian seemed mesmerized by Asra's jewelry, grabbing anything he could get his chubby little fingers on. He tried to put Asra's turquoise necklace into his mouth, but Asra pulled it away. "You can look, but you can't eat." 

Asra walked him over to the toys laying on the floor and picked up a wooden horse. He wiggled it in front of Ian until his hand left the necklace and reached for the toy. He sat beside Ramona once more. Ian moved from the toy horse to a rag doll. 

"I really am sorry." Asra said after a while. "For what I said today. It was wrong of me to say those things. Ilya and I... We didn't part on good terms. He just gets to me. But it was wrong of us to bring the two of you into our fight."

"Were you two... together?" 

"Not so much together... More like... We were both missing someone dearly and used each other as a poor replacement. I let Ilya believe there was more between us than there really was and in the end, he wanted more than I was willing to give him." 

"Well, tomorrow he's going to search the palace with us. Perhaps you two could, I don't know, sit down and just talk? Clear the air between you. I really do care about you both and it wouldn't do anyone any good if you couldn't be in a room together without fighting." 

Asra nodded. 

"I will. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Plot happens!

"Doctor Devorak, it is good to meet you." Julian had been incredibly nervous to walk into the palace that morning. He was afraid he would be arrested on sight and executed before he could find his answers. But Nadia wanted answers of her own and so they all filed into the dining room and sat down together. 

"Thank you, Countess, for believing in my innocence. I want to find out what happened that night just as much as you do." Julian answered. 

"What bothers me the most about this is when I was told about the last masquerade, I heard you had turned yourself in. Yet, a day later, you escaped? Why confess if you were innocent?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I don't remember. I know I was let out of the dungeons, but the next thing I remember was being on a ship fleeing Vesuvia. I was told Lucio was dead, the plague was over... I tried to stay away, but not remembering was driving me crazy. I'm just lucky I found Ramona. She's helped me so much already." Julian looked to Ramona sitting beside him and saw her struggling to juggle feeding Ian and eating her own food. 

"Your food is getting cold, Love. Let me help." Julian transferred Ian to his own lap and scooped a small spoonful of pureed fruit to Ian's mouth. 

"Thank you, Julian." Ramona smiled. 

"You are wonderful with kids, Doctor." Nadia praised. Julian blushed. 

"I had plenty of practice. I helped take care of my little sister when we were younger and when I worked under Nazali, they had me take care of the children. How is Nazali, by the way?"

"Nazali was doing well, last time I heard... but truth be told, I have not been in touch with any of my sisters for quite some time." Nadia said. "I don't really get along with them."

"Well, Ramona recently taught me it's not too late for a good change. Perhaps you should invite them to the masquerade?" Julian suggested. 

"I, uh... I already did." Portia spoke up. Nadia looked at her in surprise. 

"Portia? What do you mean you invited them? I thought you couldn't read?" Nadia questioned. 

"When I first started working here, Nazali was taking care of you. They asked me to write to them if you woke up, so I've been practicing ever since. When you woke up, I started writing to your sisters and updating them with your condition. I didn't know you weren't talking to them." Portia's eyes welled up with tears. "I just... I missed my family and thought maybe you might miss yours, too. I'm so sorry, milady!" 

"I forgive you, Portia. You didn't know. Besides, I suppose it is time I spoke with my sisters again. I haven't seen them since... well, since I married Lucio." Nadia said. "I did want this masquerade to be a chance for rebuilding and new chances. It only makes sense that it applies to my life as well." 

"To new beginnings!" Julian said, raising his glass. They all clinked their glasses together. 

"Now, please eat. I sincerely hope the food is to your liking." Nadia said. 

"I can assure you, this is the best food I've eaten in years." Julian replied. 

Ian's breakfast was washed down with a bottle of milk and their group got to work investigating the palace. They started in the room where everything started: Lucio's room. The place felt dark and oppressing until Asra lit the lamps. The heavy feeling lifted and the room was just a dusty old room. 

Nadia looked at the dusty bed in disgust. 

"Has this room been like this since Lucio's death? In all this time, no one thought to remove his ashes?" The center of Lucio's bed was covered in dark ashes. Ramona frowned. Something was off. She reached forward and ran her fingers over the dust piled on the bed. 

"Uh, Ramona? I don't think you should touch that." Julian spoke up. 

"No, look!" Ramona cleared a small patch of dust from the red silk sheets. "The bed is completely intact. If this Had been a regular fire, wouldn't the whole room catch?" 

"Yes, this is odd indeed." Nadia agreed. 

"Are you remembering anything, yet, Julian?" Ramona asked. 

"Not... not anything important. I got the vague memory of Lucio throwing one of my leech bottles at my head, but nothing more." They searched the room more, but they found nothing. 

The one thing in the room that kept drawing Ramona's attention was an enormous portrait of the Count. It was incredibly tacky. 

"There are a lot of portraits of Count Lucio." Ramona commented. 

"Yes, my late husband was incredibly fond of his own image. Though, I have noticed the portraits in the hall all had their eyes ripped out. Why is this one untouched?"

Ian reached out to touch the shiny gold portrait frame. Ramona was about to pull him away, in case he somehow pulled the portrait off the wall... Until she heard a click. The frame swung out. It was a hidden door!

"Ian, you did it!" Ramona covered Ian's face with kisses. "Such a smart boy!"

"Good job, Junior!" Julian praised. "Now where does this go?"

"And is it haunted?" Portia added excitedly. The group made their way down the stairs, led by Asra who put up magic lights to follow them through the darkness. At the bottom of the stairs, Asra lit the lamps inside to reveal a long table set for 22, food still untouched and pristine on the plates. Ramona handed Ian over to Julian so she and Asra could investigate further. At first, she felt nothing, then, something took hold of her. She was unable to fight whatever it was that forced her forward and take a seat at the head of the table. 

Ramona watched as a vision played before her eyes, playing at double the speed. Masked guests sat at various places around the table, but there weren't enough to fill each spot. A goat-like figure, much more menacing than the one haunting the woods, stood before her. 

His red eyes bore into hers, burning her from the inside out. And just like that, Ramona was pulled from the chair, and the vision. Asra held her close, whispering protection spells. Julian watched in fear, holding Ian close to his chest. Ramona just sat there, catching her breath. 

"It was a ritual. Lucio made a deal with the Devil."

"What did you see?" Asra asked. 

"You, Julian, Nadia, the courtiers, and Lucio were sitting at this table. I couldn't hear, but Lucio was talking to the Devil." Ramona answered. She stood and examined the table again. At each place setting, there laid one of Asra's tarot cards. But this was impossible. She could feel the weight of the real deck in her pocket. Whatever magic this was, seemed to be like a portrait, showing it as it was that masquerade night. Upon touching the card at Lucio's spot - The Fool? But why did he look like The Devil? Is this what went wrong? - The magic dissolved. In the blink of an eye, all the food decomposed and rotted. Noodles turned to worms, lobster turned to grey mush... It smelled terrible. They all gagged, turning from the table and rushing up the stairs. 

Ian startled by the sudden movement, started crying. Ramona gathered him up in her arms and soothed him the best she could. 

"Let's go someplace else. Ian shouldn't be in here." Asra suggested. The group didn't need to be told twice. They regrouped in Nadia's personal chambers. There, the air felt lighter and had an aura of safety. 

"So, Ramona, you said Lucio was involved in a ritual? Do you think that is what got him killed?" Nadia asked. Ramona closed her eyes, trying to focus on what she had seen in the secret dining room. 

"I saw all of you there, save for me and Portia. It seemed that there were meant to be a person present that connected to each Major Arcana, but I barely saw half that many people at the table. He didn't have enough people, so that may have made it go sour. But I have no idea what he was trying to accomplish. What sort of ritual requires all of the Arcana?"

"Lucio wanted a new body." Asra said. "I... I do remember that. He thought he could leave his diseased body behind and gain a new one from the Devil. I... I sabotaged the ritual, but I can't remember how."

"Do you think he is still pursuing this goal?" Nadia asked. 

"Lucio was incredibly vain. He must be appalled at the fact he looks like a goat. He's most definitely going to try to complete that ritual."

"Then how do we stop him?" Ramona asked. 

"We sabotage the ritual again. But this time, we make sure Lucio stays dead."


	8. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten this story! I swear! Enjoy this update!

After their dusty ordeal in Lucio's room, a good bath was in order. They all felt grimy with ash and dust. Nadia invited their group to use her bathing room. They would take turns, the girls first, as Asra and Julian insisted. 

"Want me to take Ian? Julian and I can bathe him in the other room while you girls bathe?" Asra offered. 

"Are you sure?" Ramona asked. 

"Yeah. You go relax. We got this." Asra took Ian in his arms. 

"Okay. Be a good boy for Asra!" Ramona said, pressing a kiss to Ian's little nose. 

The girls relaxed in the warm water. Even Faust had a good time swimming through the water. They spoke about nothing in particular. Then they heard a high pitched squeal and deeper laughing from the adjacent room. Ian must be having fun. 

"Ramona, I wanted to ask. I apologize if it's too forward, but is Julian the boy's father?" Nadia asked. 

"What? No! No... Ian is adopted. Any similarities between either of us is purely coincidental." Ramona replied. 

"I was mistaken. My apologies. I just noticed the similar names and assumed." Nadia said. 

"It's fine. I only really met Julian a few days ago, but... I don't know how to explain it. It's like I've known him for so much longer." Ramona said. 

"Yes, at breakfast I noticed you two seemed... familiar with each other. I thought perhaps you had been together for a while. I was starting to feel guilty for asking you to turn in your husband or boyfriend. Though I am glad to hear he is innocent of murder." Nadia said. Ramona and Portia both agreed. 

The girls finished up, dressed in fresh clothes, then called the others in. They emerged from the side room with a happy Ian and soaked shirts. Ramona giggled. 

"Did you two decide to jump in the bath with Ian?" Ramona joked. 

"Ian started a splash war. It's all his fault, the little rapscallion." Julian grinned. Ian laughed like he knew what Julian was saying. His baby laugh was infectious and brought a smile to everyone's faces. 

"Look at you! So happy! Did you have fun?" Ramona said as she took Ian into her arms. Ian giggled and snuggled his face into Ramona's chest. 

"I'm going to put him down for a nap. I'll be right back." Ramona said. She walked Ian to their room. 

Nadia had been very generous. The second she saw Ramona had Ian with her, she outfitted their room with everything Ian needed: a crib, a changing station, plenty of clothes, toys... Bottles were available in the kitchens... They had more here than they had back at the shop. Ramona took a soft toy that Ian had gotten attached to lately and gave it to her baby boy. She began rocking him, singing to him, soothing him until his eyelids were drooping. 

When Ramona was certain he was out like a light, she gently laid him down into his crib. She watched him for a while, making sure he was comfortable, then asked Faust to watch over him. Faust happily agreed and coiled up beside the sleeping baby. Portia met her outside the door, saying that Nadia requested they met in the ballroom. 

Ramona hadn't seen the ballroom yet. It was a gorgeous room with an elegant staircase to a second floor and topped with a glass dome, which let in the bright midday sun. As Ramona was marveling at the beauty of the room, another sight took her breath away. Asra and Julian had entered, freshly bathed and with new clothes. They looked so good!

Asra's outfit of a blue-to-white long tunic with split sleeves and a deep v-neck, pink and purple sash, and purple pants underneath made him look like a prince, like he belonged here at the palace. And Julian! Still clad in black, the cut of his tunic showed of his chest and was hemmed in gold. A red sash was tied around his lithe waist, and gold floral embroidery ran down the outer seams of his pants. 

Julian grinned upon seeing Ramona, the sunlight above making her seem heavenly. He bowed to the girls, taking Ramona's hand and pressing a kiss to it. It was quickly becoming their thing. And it did make her blush so prettily. 

"Do you dance, doctor?" Nadia asked. 

"I know my way around a dancefloor. And several tables... What did you have in mind, Countess? Waltz? Tango?"

"And what about you, magicians? Do either of you dance?" 

"Some." Asra replied. 

"Asra taught me." Ramona answered. 

"Why don't we hone your dancing skills? The masquerade is only a few days away, after all." Nadia suggested. "And I would like the three of you as my guests of honor." 

"I hardly think that's necessary." Asra said. 

"Nonsense. The three of you have been working hard the last few days to solve the mystery of Lucio's death. And I would like to apologize to you, doctor, for marking you a criminal. This is the very least I can do to remedy that." 

"Being a free man is honestly all I've wanted, Countess. But thank you." Julian said. Julian then held his hand out to Ramona. 

"May I have this dance?" Ramona accepted his offer and they were soon twirling around the dancefloor. Music wasn't necessary. She and Asra had danced before, back when she was getting the hang of walking without her legs buckling. Asra held her close, swayed with her, twirled her... She loved dancing with him. 

Dancing with Julian felt different. His touches felt different. The look in his eyes was different. Not bad, not at all. It made her heart beat fast, made her cheeks feel warm. Giggles kept escaping their lips. They danced until Julian spun her around and dipped her low. They were both grinning, lost in each other. Julian pulled her upright and Asra stepped forward. 

"May I have this next dance?" Asra asked. He took Julian's place and began to lead her through the moves. They moved naturally, like they'd done it often. It made Ramona wonder... 

"Asra? Have we danced a lot? You know, before?" she asked. 

"Yeah." Asra answered. She had actually taught him to dance, all those years ago. 

"I wish I could remember." she said sadly. 

"Me, too. But you're getting stronger by the day. I'm sure you'll remember in no time."

"But it's been three years. What if I never remember?"

"Then I guess we'll have to make new memories, won't we?" Asra smiled. 

"How long have we known each other?" Ramona asked. 

"How long do you think we've known each other?" Asra countered. Ramona thought for a second. 

"Five years?"

"Longer."

"Six years?" 

"Longer." Ramona's eyebrows lifted. 

"Seven?" Asra shook his head and again said "Longer." 

"Eight?" With every guess, her eyes got wider and her voice higher. Asra laughed with amusement as again, he told her they knew each other longer. 

"Nine?" Finally, she got it right. She looked so surprised. Yes, it was almost hard to believe they've known each other for so long. 

"I remember the day like it was yesterday." Asra said. "I was in my tent, reading the cards for whoever might be interested. The crowd outside was being a bit pushy and you stumbled into my tent. I... I knew you were special the second our eyes met. You introduced yourself and we talked. You told me you were staying with your aunt for the masquerade, and you were unfamiliar with Vesuvia. So I offered to show you around. Then we heard the crowd getting rowdier and the two of us went to see what the commotion was about. Guess who it was?" 

"Who?" 

"I told you to guess." 

"Asra! Just tell me, please?" Asra laughed. He liked teasing her, but he wasn't cruel. 

"It was Nadia. It was her first visit here. We caught a glimpse of her through the carriage window and she smiled at us. You were ecstatic." Ramona giggled. 

"Anyway, we went up to the palace and went through all the different rooms. We had so much fun. Neither of us wanted the night to end."

"Asra? Were we... together?" Ramona asked. 

"Define together. We were close, but... never like that." 

"Did... Did you want to?" Asra paused for a moment. 

"All I want is for you to be happy. And I can see that happiness lies with Ilya."

"Asra, I know you don't like him, but..."

"It's fine. We talked, back in the bathing room, and I can see he's trying to change for you and for Ian. The two of you really made an impression on him." Asra said. Ramona smiled. 

"I do hope you can be friends again. I care about the both of you and want both of you in my life. And taking care of Ian is so much easier when there's someone around to help. Like I said before, I don't expect either of you to be his parent, but I would appreciate a little help." Ramona said. 

"I'll do everything I can for both of you. And you know, it's not just me, right? You have so many people who care about you, who are willing to help." 

"I do. Thank you."

"Speaking of, the kid's awake." Faust must have told them through their link.

"Already? That wasn't very long." Ramona parted from Asra and returned minutes later with a sniffling Ian. She'd found him crying in his crib. Was it normal for babies to wake up crying so frequently? His diaper was dry, so it wasn't that. Did he have a nightmare? Could babies even have nightmares?

"You didn't sleep for very long. What's wrong, Junior?" Julian greeted the boy. Ian only reached out for Julian. Ramona handed him over and Julian began bouncing the boy, walking around and talking to him. Before long, Ian was asleep once again, snuggled against Julian's chest. 

"Might we move this to the veranda?" Nadia whispered so as not to wake Ian. They all nodded and moved on to the veranda, where they were served tea and a light lunch. Ian slept comfortably against Julian's chest, while Julian struggled not to shower the baby in sandwich crumbs. 

Every so often, a servant would interrupt with more and more problems from the planning of the masquerade. It seemed what could go wrong did go wrong. The wrong flavor cakes were ordered, animals had escaped, the wrong color fabrics had arrived... Nadia had to excuse herself to deal with the problems that have come up. 

"So, Ian hadn't slept long. Does he do this often?" Julian asked. 

"He usually wakes up crying at least once a night. I just thought that was normal for babies?" Ramona said. 

"At his age, he should be sleeping through the night." Julian informed. 

"I wonder what's waking him?" Ramona gently ran her fingers over Ian's cheeks and the boy cracked a smile in his sleep. Being in someone's arms seemed to calm him enough to stay asleep. "Could he be having nightmares?" 

"It's possible. But what could he have possibly seen that gives him nightmares every night?" 

"Maybe it was a reason he was left at the orphanage?" Ramona wondered aloud. 

"Perhaps. But he's incredibly young. I think if you give him a good life with lots of love, he might forget whatever is haunting him." Julian said. He hoped. Ian was too little to have trauma. He deserved a happy, loving life with no problems.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9 because this should have been up a long time ago, but I was an idiot and kept adding the same chapter 3 times in a row.

After the moment in the ballroom, Nadia became swamped with problems. Servant after servant came to her with problems with orders coming in wrong, or something went missing. 

"Is there anything we can help you with? Masquerade plans?" Julian offered. 

"Actually, yes. There are still so many plans to finalize and I am already feeling overwhelmed." Nadia replied. 

"We'll be glad to help you out." Asra said. And so they did. They all sat together over stacks of orders and plans. Casual conversation about previous masquerades came up. Ramona listened intently. She had no memories of the masquerade and wanted to know what it was like. 

"What did we do at the masquerade?" Ramona asked Asra. 

"We tried to pack everything we could in one night. There were always new rooms to explore, but I think your absolute favorite thing to do was steal a bunch of food and hide in a hidden corner of the maze to eat it uninterrupted." Asra said. 

"Yep, that sounds like me." Ramona commented. 

"Oh, please tell me the bubble room is returning." Julian said excitedly. 

"Of course." Nadia replied. "It's the most popular room every year. If I ever retired that room, Vesuvia would riot."

"Ramona, I think you'd love the bubble room." Julian said. "Very cozy. Perfect for couples." Julian wiggled his eyebrows with a grin, causing Ramona to giggle. Asra gave Julian a look. 

"Stop that, there's a child present." Asra said, motioning to Ian. Ian looked between the adults, chewing on his own hand, completely oblivious to what was being said. 

"I'm sorry, young gentleman, if I hath offended thine baby ears." Julian said, bowing to Ian. Ian screeched and reached for Julian. Julian chuckled and pulled Ian out of the sling. 

Ramona noticed Ian did that a lot. He was always reaching for Julian. And Julian was more than happy to entertain him. Like now, Julian held Ian close, pacing around the room. Ian looked around with wide eyes, examining all the shiny new things. Every so often, Julian would drop a kiss to the top of Ian's head. Ramona wondered if he even realized he was doing that. 

It was just after lunchtime when all the masquerade paperwork was done and orders were sent out. Asra took over babysitting duty so Ramona and Julian could have a walk about the palace together. Julian still stiffened whenever they passed a guard, but they all seemed to have gotten the memo that Julian was no longer a fugitive. Ramona would squeeze his hand in hers and bring it to her lips to plant a kiss on the black tattoo. 

They turned a corner in one of the hallways and just saw Procurator Volta skitter around a corner up ahead. They both shared a look before tiptoeing forward. Voices echoed, but no distinct words could be heard. They followed the voices towards Lucio's wing. Mercedes and Melchior were nowhere in sight, so it was easy getting close. They pressed their ears to the door and listened. 

"We had a deal, Lucio!" a voice shouted. It sounded like Pontifex Vulgora. 

"Yes, yes! You promised Volta all the food she can eat!" Volta cried. 

"Food? Forget that! I was promised a heart!" Heart? Ramona and Julian mouthed simultaneously. 

"How can I possibly forget food?! I'm so very hungry! It's already passed time for second lunch!" Volta whined. 

"Shut up! Both of you!" A third voice snapped. Was that Lucio? "You'll get your payment, I told you. I just need more time. Stop whining about it and maybe you'll get it faster." 

The three bickered back and forth. When the eavesdroppers heard no more important information, they backed away from the door. But in a moment of clumsiness, Julian nearly knocked off a large portrait on the wall. 

"What was that!?" 

Ramona took Julian's hand and ran. She used her magic to find the portal she had accidentally used before. There! In the wall straight ahead! They stumbled through and into the gardens. Ramona tugged Julian through the maze. 

"They might have seen us use the portal. We need to get someplace safe." she said. They trekked back through the palace, using a mind-me-not spell to go unnoticed to her room, where Asra was waiting. 

"You're back already? What's wrong?" Ramona stayed silent, adding extra protection spells to the locked door before finally sighing in relief. 

"We heard an interesting bit of information." Julian said. 

"What is it?" Asra asked. 

"Lucio is going after hearts." Julian answered. 

"Hearts?" Asra repeated, his hand unconsciously clutching at the fabric above his own heart. "What for?"

"We don't know. But we heard he promised the courtiers hearts and he was going to pay them soon." Asra started to pace the room. 

"Ramona, I- I think you should take Ian and go to my sanctuary in Nopal. This is getting dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if either of you got hurt." Asra said. 

"What?! I... I can't!" Ian stirred in his crib and Ramona brought her voice down. "I know my memories are tied with this mystery. We're so close to figuring out what's going on." 

"I know, but we have more than ourselves to worry about now." Ramona slumped. She knew he was right, but at the same time, she felt deep in her gut that the key to her missing past was entwined within this mystery. She waited three years. Waiting any longer will drive her crazy. But looking at Ian's sleeping form, she knew she had to protect him. 

"Fine." 

"I promise it won't be for long."

There was an odd sense of wrongness as Ramona packed things for both her and Ian. She had no idea how long they would be in Nopal, so she made sure they would both have enough. It didn't feel right to run. She wanted to do everything she could to stop Lucio from doing whatever it was he was planning. But Ian was too important. He needed to be protected. 

Julian was there, as well, to see them off and help watch Ian while they packed. He bounced the boy in his arms to keep him calm. Ian seemed to sense the tense air and was fussier than usual. They were almost done when Muriel burst through the door. He was covered in blood and had a fearful look in his eyes. 

"Muriel? What happened? Are you okay?" Asra asked. 

"He... Lucio... He killed the Guardian of the forest. Ripped its heart out." Ramona and Julian shared a look. "I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong." 

"Why don't you sit down?" Ramona offered. "Let's get you cleaned up." She pulled out a chair for him then moved to fill a bowl with warm water. She grabbed a rag and got to work gently washing away the blood from Muriel's skin. He blushed, but allowed her to help. She could feel his pulse hammering beneath his skin. 

"Lucio's already going for these hearts. It really isn't safe in Vesuvia. Muriel, will you take Ramona and Ian to my sanctuary in Nopal?" Asra asked. "Stay with them until I send word that it's safe. Julian, Nadia, and I will work on stopping whatever it is Lucio is planning." Muriel nodded.

"When do we leave?" Muriel asked. 

"As soon as possible. Take the Beast. He's strong enough to carry the three of you." Asra said. Ramona looked to Julian, who looked like he didn't want to let her go, but knew it was for their safety. Julian could sense her hesitation, as well. He held her hand, entwining their fingers together and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. 

"Ramona, are you ready?" Asra asked. 

"Physically or emotionally?" Ramona asked. 

"I know you don't want to leave, but we have to think of Ian's safety." Asra reminded. 

"I know, I know. I just- never mind. Let's just go." Ramona answered. Muriel took her bag for her, hefting it up onto his strong shoulders. Julian approached him, clearly nervous. 

"Hi, uh, Muriel, was it? You'll take good care of them, won't you? They're both very dear to me, so please keep them safe." Julian pleaded. At first, Muriel didn't look very pleased to be anywhere near Julian, but upon hearing what he had to say, the mountain man softened a bit. He nodded silently before walking out the door. 

"I'll send Malak with updates." Julian said to Ramona, kissing her forehead, then Ian's. 

"I-" Ramona wanted to tell him she loved him... but was it too soon? She said it in the only way she could and pulled him down for a proper kiss. When they finally parted, Julian was a right mess. Cheeks flushed, eyes dilated... 

"Go, before I keep you here forever." That was the plan, Ramona thought. She pecked one last kiss to Julian's lips before following Muriel out. At the door, Asra hugged her. 

"We'll deal with this, I promise. You'll be back home before you know it." Asra said. 

"Guess it's my turn to go on a journey of undetermined length, huh?" Ramona joked. Asra laughed. 

"I guess so. I'll miss you."

"Please be careful." 

"I will."

And with that, Ramona followed Muriel to the edge of the city. There, a wheat field stretched on for miles. But what they were looking for was sleeping in the wheat. A big beast rose up from the wheat, groaning in a yawn. Ian squealed in delight and reached for the creature. 

"Helloooo again, Raamonaaaa." The beast greeted. She heard the voice rumble through her head, like how she hears Faust's voice. 

"Have we met before?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes... You were different then." The beast said. "And who is this? He doesn't smell like you." 

"This is Ian. He's adopted." Ian leaned over to touch the beast. The beast sniffed Ian. Ian sniffed back. 

"We need to go." Muriel reminded. Ramona nodded. 

"Can you take us to Nopal?" Ramona asked. The beast nodded. 

"Climb up and hold on." Muriel helped Ramona onto the beast's back before climbing up behind her. They both held firmly with one hand to the beast's fur, the other to the person in front of them. The beast took off, fast but not jostling. Ian loved it. He giggled the entire ride. Even with the quick pace, it still took quite a bit of time to get to their destination. Along the way, Ramona could feel the air get warmer and warmer. 

Upon arriving at their destination, Ramona felt an odd sensation. Sliding off the beast's back, Ramona looked around. The terrain was sandy with scrubby plants and plenty of succulents. In the far, far distance was a mountain range to the north, while thin trails of smoke could be seen towards the east, probably from a village. The beast settled down to nap in the sand, unaffected by the heat. 

Ramona and Muriel entered the little house. First thing Ramona did was set Ian down on the bed with a couple of toys to occupy him. She took off his shirt and let him play in his diaper. She was afraid he might overheat. She then fixed a bottle for him, keeping the milk cold to help cool him down. He happily took the bottle in his little hands and drank in peace. 

Next, she checked the little kitchen to see what they had. It seemed Asra had recently stocked the cabinets. The only thing missing was water. 

"We need water. Do you know if this place has a well?" Ramona asked Muriel. He shrugged. 

"I'll check." He left the house, probably happy to take a chance at being alone, even for a few seconds. Ramona pulled out a hand fan from her bag and fanned herself. The odd sensation wasn't gone. Was it the heat? She closed her eyes and isolated the feeling, trying to understand it. It tugged at her mind, like something she was supposed to remember but couldn't. Had she been here before? It was possible. She had 22 years she couldn't remember. An entire lifetime. It was very possible she had been here before she forgot. 

Muriel returned to the house. 

"I couldn't find any well." he announced. 

"Perhaps we can go into town and see if there's a water source there?" Ramona suggested. Muriel looked away, like he really wanted to decline, but he knew water was important. He nodded. Ramona changed Ian into a sleep shirt. It was loose, white, and would protect his body from the sun. She strapped him back in the sling and nodded to Muriel, signaling she was ready. 

Just as they opened the door, they were met with a man about to knock on the door. 

"Sorry, I saw the beast outside and... Is Asra here? We need his help." 

"Asra's not here, but we are his friends and I'm his apprentice. Perhaps we can help?" Ramona heard Muriel mutter "We?" under his breath. 

"Please, our village has no water. The spring has dried up and the next nearest water source is in the mountains. Occasionally, a merchant would sell us barrels of water, but he has been raising prices and we simply can't afford it anymore."

"I'll see what I can do. My name is Ramona, by the way. And this is Muriel and this little boy is Ian." 

"Hola, chiquito! Thank you, Ramona. My name is Saguaro. I am the mayor of the village. Come, I'll show you to the spring."

They trekked along the dirt road to the nearby village. Saguaro took them through the village to the center square, where there sat a well. Looking in, Ramona saw there was not a drop of water inside. She closed her eyes and held out a hand. Her magic penetrated the earth, searching deep for water. She soon found it, in a pool hidden deep beneath the dirt. But something was off. It was... moving? Her senses filled with red. Regardless, she pulled the water upwards. Something burst from the well, but it wasn't water. A wall of red beetles flew up into the sky. Ramona gasped, stumbling back and shielding Ian from the writhing wall of red. Muriel pulled them closer, shielding them with his body. 

Ramona expected to feel the skittering of thousands of beetles on her skin, but opening an eye, she saw that the beetles had flown up, like a shifting red cloud and headed east, towards Vesuvia. Looking back towards the well, Ramona could see clear water bubbling up, filling the well once more. The people cheered, filling buckets and hats and cupped hands with drinkable water for the first time in months. 

"Gracias, Ramona! You have saved our village!" Saguaro praised, but Ramona was still shaken from the beetles. 

"What were those?" Ramona asked. 

"Come, we will sit and talk." Saguaro led them to his house, where his family was cooking up a feast in thanks. His mother-in-law, who insisted they call her Mama Estella, welcomed them warmly. Muriel looked very uncomfortable with all the people around, so Ramona tried her best to keep their attention away from him. 

What astonished Ramona most was just how much these people looked like her. Not like they were her family, but the way the girls dressed and styled their hair, certain features of the people here... There was no doubt in her heart that she was from Nopal.   
As if reading her mind, Mama Estella asked, "Ramona, you are from around here? You almost blend right in." 

"Oh, um... I'm not sure, really. I live in Vesuvia, but I don't remember most of my past." Mama Estella sat close, holding Ramona's face in one hand and squinting. 

"Si, you look Nopalian, but those freckles of yours are common in Milova. Probably a mix of the two. One of your parents must have traveled a lot." Ramona stewed over the information. They didn't give her much time to because before they knew it, there was a table full of food available to them.

Ramona piled food high on her plate. She made sure Ian ate first, feeding him bites of squished up beans and rice, before digging in to her own food. Muriel had grabbed a little food, but Mama Estella kept insisting he eat more. ("You're a big boy, you need the energy. Go on, take more!")

"You asked about the beetles earlier." Saguaro spoke up. "Years ago, Count Lucio came to Nopal and demanded half our cactus crop or face the consequences. We refused and he claimed we'd regret it. Later, a giant red beetle attacked our village. Lucio claimed he'd defeat it only if we gave him two thirds of our crop. I had to refuse. We would starve, otherwise. The beetle then burst into a million smaller beetles and began burrowing into the ground. Since then, our water had turned red before drying up completely. Our people began dying of the red plague. We've been plague free for a few years, now, but today has been the first time we've had clean water in such a long time."

"Are those beetles connected to the plague?" Ramona asked. 

"We believe so, yes."

"And now they're heading for Vesuvia." Muriel said. 

Ramona and Muriel ate their fill, Ian played with the kids, and for a minute, Ramona felt she knew what a big family was like. She wanted it more than anything, but the thought of Lucio and those beetles sat at the forefront of her mind. There was a real threat to her friends and she was here eating. She suddenly lost her appetite. 

They needed to get back to Vesuvia and warn them.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take much to convince Muriel to return to Vesuvia. He didn't like that they were walking into danger, but Ramona's plan of leaving Ian with him and going to Vesuvia by herself just didn't sit right with him. He had no idea how to care for a baby. Ian needed Ramona. So Muriel begrudgingly agreed, packing their things once more and promising to go at first light. It was getting too late to travel and they just ate. A lot. A ride on the beast would most likely end with them getting sick. 

So Ramona waited impatiently. She busied herself in the little house, cleaning everything so it was better than when they arrived. She made sure all the succulents were watered, put Ian down for a nap, took a little siesta herself, made them all a small dinner... But every second was torture. She needed to be with her friends, her family. She didn't know why it bugged her so. The thought scratched at the back of her mind like one of those beetles. 

There was something important... 

She couldn't run... 

It felt like something bad would happen... 

_I'm sorry, Asra._

The beginnings of a headache flared in her temple. She rubbed the pain away before laying down on the bed. She watched Ian sleep until sleep claimed her as well. 

As soon as dawn broke, Ramona was back up and zipping around the small kitchen. She fixed them all a light breakfast before they packed up again and left. Ian was more fussy this trip. He was woken before he was used to, and the fussing got worse the closer they got to Vesuvia. 

"Is he okay?" Muriel asked, clearly uncomfortable with a crying baby. 

"Yes, he's just being a grump. When we return, I need to put him down for another nap so he can get a little extra sleep." Ramona answered. 

It was mid-afternoon when they finally arrived back in Vesuvia. They asked the Beast to take them straight to the palace. It was a difficult journey for him, trying to weave around people, but he eventually made it. Ramona thanked him and entered the palace. Portia met them in the main hall, asking where she'd been and who her cute friend was. Muriel flushed and immediately turned to leave, but remembered he had to tell Asra what happened. He hid his face with his hair and followed the girls towards the library as Ramona explained the situation. 

Asra and Julian were working in the library when Portia, Ramona, and Muriel arrived. 

"Ramona? What happened? Why are you back already?" Asra asked. She and Muriel recapped what happened in Nopal. Asra's face went pale. He started fussing over her and Ian. 

"Are you okay? You're not feeling sick, are you? What about Ian?" 

"We're fine. The beetles didn't even touch us." Ramona informed. 

"Let me just double check." Julian said. He stepped forward and gave them both a quick examination. Ian finally stopped fussing when Julian started giving him attention. He grabbed the air, motioning he wanted Julian to carry him. 

"You both look healthy. Thank goodness." He took Ian, who snuggled into Julian's chest, happy to be home. Julian chuckled. "Aw, I missed you, too, Junior."

"So what do we do, now?" Ramona asked. 

"We stay on our toes. Figure out how to stop Lucio." Asra said. "We should inform Nadia of the beetles. She'll want to know about them."

"I'll want to know about what?" Nadia had just arrived in the library just then. 

"Perfect timing, milady." Portia said. "Do we have a lot to tell you!" They repeated their experience in Nopal to Nadia, who absorbed the information with a frown. 

"Hmm... That is serious. I'll send out orders to kill any red beetles that appear."

"DID SOMEONE SAY KILL? WHAT ARE WE KILLING?!" Vulgora came stomping up to the Countess, Volta trailing behind. 

"Red beetles. Have you seen any?" 

"They've just shown up at my estate! Want me to decimate them?!" Vulgora questioned. 

"Yes. I would prefer if they don't make it to the city. Kill all the beetles you can find." Nadia said. 

"May I help, too, Countess? Volta can help eat... I mean, kill the beetles, too." Volta asked, wringing her tiny hands. 

"Yes, Volta. You may help. Now go, both of you. We can't let the beetles reach Vesuvia."

"WE'RE ON IT, COUNTESS!" Volta and Vulgora retreated from the library on Nadia's orders. Ramona turned to Ian, who had his little hands over his ears and the most adorably offended look she's ever seen on a baby. It was clear Ian wasn't a big fan of the loud courtier. 

... 

The next few days, they worked hard to figure out what that ritual was and how to stop it. Before they knew it, the day of the Masquerade was upon them. To their surprise, Nadia had made them all custom outfits for the occasion. Asra and Muriel had made masks, as they had every year. 

Ramona helped Julian straighten out his jacket, smoothing out the inky feathers. Julian settled his hands on her hips and pulled her close. 

"We've been working so hard, we hardly got any time to be alone." He leaned close to press a kiss to her lips, but was interrupted by an angry baby screaming at him from his crib. He grinned before turning towards Ian to pick him up. 

"Aw, I'm sorry, Junior. But I love your mama and I plan on giving her lots and lots of kisses tonight. Maybe even very passionate hugging if she lets me." Julian waggled his eyebrows at Ramona. 

"Julian! Don't tell him that!" Ramona blushed. 

"Sorry, what should I have said? We'll be dancing the horizontal tango?" Julian grinned. 

"Stop that!" Ramona plucked Ian from his arms and started the process of putting Ian to sleep. Ian could feel the exciting energy in the air and tried to resist sleeping, but ultimately ended up losing. Ramona delicately set him down in his crib. 

"Watch over him, Faust." Ramona asked. Faust happily agreed and draped herself over the crib's headboard. Ramona thanked her and grabbed her mask. 

It was party time. 

They had seen the decorations going up all week, but seeing it at night, in all its splendor, was quite the sight to behold. She knew now that she had met Asra at the masquerade, but she had no memory of the party itself. Now, she felt much like a child on Christmas Day, her eyes filled with wonder and delight. She pulled Julian along, excited to finally be here. Asra left them alone, content with roaming the halls and looking for Muriel to be sure he was okay. 

Meanwhile, Ramona enjoyed finally spending some alone time with Julian. For so long, she always juggled caring for Ian and solving a mystery. Now, she had time to really get to know Julian. Nearly everyone they ran into stopped to talk to him. He was quite popular, Ramona noted. But Julian was getting impatient. He politely cut each conversation short and eventually, Julian found a dimly-lit room and pulled her in. 

"Now we can be alone." he grinned. He kissed her on the lips. Ramona pulled him closer, standing on tiptoes and caressing his jaw. His hands settled on her hips and he guided her to a nearby couch. She fell backwards into it, bringing him down with her. They bumped foreheads and laughed, settling more comfortably on the couch. 

"Oh, Ramona. What spell have you cast on me for me to feel this way? How can I feel so strongly for you already? It feels more like we've known each other for years, rather than... what, a week? A little more?" Julian questioned while looking into her eyes, hilighted by the lights streaming from the window. 

"I know what you mean." Ramona responded. "Being with you... It just feels... Right. I don't know how else to describe it. It does really feel like we've known each other for a long time." She pulled him close for a kiss when a snippet of conversation from passing guests outside their room caught her attention. 

"... said that she saw a white goat float through a wall!"

"A goat? Is it some kind of illusion... " Ramona and Julian both froze. Could they be talking about Lucio? It hurt to cut their alone time short, but they needed to catch Lucio. They untangled themselves from each other and ran out the door, listening for the guests who saw the goat. 

They caught up to the guests, who sent them in the direction of the bubble room. The guest who saw the goat had already moved on to another room, but a guard had been there and heard about a ghost sighting in the ocean room. 

From room to room, these stories eventually led them out to the gardens, where they ran into Asra once again. He'd heard similar stories around the palace and had been following the trail, too. 

Lucio then appeared before them, heading into the maze. It was obviously a trap, but they needed to get to him before he caused any more trouble. They steeled themselves and once more the trio quickly gave chase, but stopped dead in their tracks when they found not Lucio standing there in the center, but The Devil himself. Ramona's heart stopped when she saw who he had in his claws. 

Faust... And Ian.


End file.
